


Given Control

by Linisen



Series: Enraptured with you, Darling [16]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, Alternate Universe - Regency, Dorks in Love, Explicit Sexual Content, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Omega Verse, Regency
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-20
Updated: 2020-07-20
Packaged: 2021-03-04 18:28:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25400890
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Linisen/pseuds/Linisen
Summary: Yuuri woke in a warm bed, with an even warmer body pressed to his side. He hummed, happily, feeling safe and content here, even though there was no nest on the bed. Victor smelled wonderful next to him, and Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat from the mere feeling of this closeness. How scandalous it was for him to be in an alpha’s bed, unmated.
Relationships: Katsuki Yuuri/Victor Nikiforov
Series: Enraptured with you, Darling [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1666642
Comments: 52
Kudos: 449





	Given Control

**Author's Note:**

> Please note the E-rating of this fic!
> 
> Thank you so much to [Nicole](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SongsUnderStars/pseuds/SongsUnderStars) for helping me beta.

Yuuri woke in a warm bed, with an even warmer body pressed to his side. He hummed, happily, feeling safe and content here, even though there was no nest on the bed. Victor smelled wonderful next to him, and Yuuri’s heart skipped a beat from the mere feeling of this closeness. How scandalous it was for him to be in an alpha’s bed, unmated. 

There was little over a week until the wedding, and Yuuri was very certain that Victor would never leave him, even if he gave himself to him, so Yuuri held little fear as he laid here without a mating bite on his neck, for anything other than the valet walking in and seeing them. Victor was far too lovely in the light from the window, and Yuuri turned fully to his side, letting his fingers skim over the alpha’s jaw, his cheeks, his lips. Victor hummed, and pressed a sweet kiss to the pads of Yuuri’s finger tips, a smile breaking out on both of their lips as he did. 

“Good morning, my Victor,” Yuuri said in a whisper, not wanting to break the spell of the morning. Victor smiled even wider, and then he opened his eyes slowly, meeting Yuuri’s gaze with his startling blue one. 

“Good morning my love,” Victor said, and Yuuri caressed his fingers down over his cheek, cupping it, as Victor leaned closer. “This is the best morning I have ever had.” 

“Charmer,” Yuuri whispered, Victor’s lips just a hair's breadth from his now, Yuuri’s heart a steady hammer in his chest. 

“Only for you,” Victor said, his breaths falling on Yuuri's lips. He could feel Victor’s erection against his leg, and it was stirring heat in his body too. He knew that if he pressed his lips to Victor's that he would not be able to stop, that he would succumb to need and want, and let himself drown in it. Was he ready for it, to indulge in all the fantasies he had let his mind wander too in his own chambers, hand between his thighs, gasping Victor's name? He looked into Victor’s eyes, and love and need rushed in his body, and he closed the distance between them, pressing his lips to Victor’s.

The alpha hummed in contentment, and Yuuri shuffled even closer, his leg tangling with Victor's. The movement pressed the alpha’s erection firmer into Yuuri’s thigh, and Victor gasped, doing so again when Yuuri rolled his hips. The kiss grew deep, Yuuri opening his mouth oh so easily for Victor, their tongues sliding together as their nightgowns were pulled up by their legs slotting together. 

Victor’s skin felt like heaven against his own, and Yuuri lusted, the air thick with the scent of their arousal. He could feel his own erection throb for friction, slick having started wetting his hole. He needed and longed, and he rolled his hips again, feeling Victor’s erection press firmer into his hip.

“Yuuri,” Victor gasped, and Yuuri kissed him deeper again, needing him like he needed air. He hooked his leg around Victor’s hip, and then rolled them, only so to have Victor settled between his legs. Yuuri’s nightgown had shuffled so far up now, half of his thighs exposed, and he felt so bared, even under the covers. “Yuuri, love.”

“I need your hands on me,” Yuuri breathed into the kiss, and Victor moaned, the sound bringing a deep ache to Yuuri’s body. “Please Victor.”

“I will give you anything you want,” Victor said, and Yuuri let his eyes flutter close, as Victor’s lips kissed his cheek, and then his jaw, pressing his lips down Yuuri’s neck. Yuuri bared it even more in submission, in permission, and Victor pressed his lips to the scent gland first, before licking over it. 

“Oh,” Yuuri moaned, gripping Victor’s nightgown tightly, bundling it in his fists. “More, more Victor.”

“May I touch you here?” Victor asked, his hands moving up from Yuuri’s knees towards his thighs. Yuuri nodded, rolling his hips up into Victor’s groin, the feeling of the alpha’s want sending even more sparks of arousal through his body. Victor lusted for him too, longed for him just as Yuuri did, and Yuuri felt so consumed by it he felt he might combust. 

“Please,” Yuuri breathed. “Please touch me higher up.”

“Of course,” Victor answered, even if he sounded breathless too, his fingers moving up the sensitive skin of Yuuri’s legs. Yuuri trembled, letting out another moan as Victor pressed his thumbs into the scent glands on his thighs. 

“Aaah, yes,” Yuuri moaned, and Victor hummed against the skin of his neck again, kneeling between Yuuri’s spread thighs. It felt absolutely wonderful to have him there, pressed close, his scent surrounding Yuuri, the feeling of his lips to Yuuri’s scent gland. 

“Can I move higher, darling?” Victor asked, his voice low and heavy with arousal. “You smell amazing, I barely know what to do with myself. I wish to give you all the pleasure you desire.”

“Yes, please give me pleasure,” Yuuri breathed, and Victor moaned again, one of his hands moving from the scent gland on his thigh up towards where he was wet and leaking. Yuuri moaned again as Victor circled his hole, and Yuuri trembled with anticipation. “Victor, please.”

“As you wish,” Victor said, pushing his finger in slowly as he wrapped his lips around Yuuri’s scent gland and sucked. 

“Aaaah,” Yuuri moaned, arching his back off the bed, his hand moving to tangle in Victor’s hair. He pushed him firmly into his neck, clenching around his finger as he moved it further inside him. “Yes, yes.” 

“Oh Yuuri,” Victor moaned as he pulled off from Yuuri’s scent gland, and Yuuri felt like he was a rope pulled taut already, overwhelmed and wanting. “You feel wonderful.”

“Please, please,” Yuuri begged, for what he was not sure. Victor had moved his finger fully inside him, and then started rocking it in and out of Yuuri’s body. “Oh yes.”

“You smell heavenly,” Victor breathed, pressing his lips to Yuuri’s again. Yuuri sunk into the kiss, his fingers tangled in Victor’s hair as he continued to moan. Victor added a second finger, and Yuuri bit down on his lower lip, his entire body hot from the stretch. The feeling was building and building, and when Victor curled his fingers just right, pleasure white hot and consuming shot through Yuuri’s body. 

“More, Victor, Victor,” Yuuri gasped, feeling like there was no air left in his lungs, and Victor did as told, working over that spot over and over until Yuuri was trembling, the pleasure to good to very, very-

His entire body tensed, and then the orgasm shot through Yuuri as he shouted, coming all over his pushed up nightgown and surely Victor's as well. He felt his body jerk, over and over, as Victor worked him through it, slowing down gradually as Yuuri’s tremors stopped. He pulled his hand from Yuuri’s hole then, but stayed above him, catching Yuuri’s panting breaths with his mouth. 

“You are magnificent,” Victor breathed with a smile, and Yuuri smiled as well, surely crooked and sweet. He did not care, not at all. If being Victor’s mate meant spending his mornings like this, he could hardly wait for the wedding. 

“I love you,” Yuuri said, and Victor grinned proudly, catching his lips with his own once more.    


**Author's Note:**

> So, with omegaverse week coming up, as well as their being no more prompts requested - there won’t be an update for this fic next week, and probably not the week after that either. I promise to come back to this as soon as I have the chance, I’m not leaving you guys or the boys hanging. 
> 
> Thank you for reading, please let me know what you think in the comment section or on other platforms like:  
> [Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/linisen) and [Twitter](https://twitter.com/mjaoue)


End file.
